Save the Slaves
Vorkommen: LowSecthumb (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Rettet die Sklaven ''Save the Slaves ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Blood Raider Outpost ausgelöst werden Erste Stufe '''Beschreibungstext: Among the bits of information picked up by your scanners as you go through the remains of this outpost, there are accounts of slaves being delivered to here from a place not too far away. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner vor dem Tor *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic/Shade) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Arch Sage/Priest) - tw. NOS Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Cruisers löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Sollte nichts ausgelöst werden, dann empfiehlt sich ein Flug durch das Tor. thumb|Save The Slaves 1 - hinter dem Tor Gegner hinter dem Tor ''- meist nicht notwendig'' *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Templar/Revenant) -'' NOS, Tracking Disruptor'' *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) - '' Tracking Disruptor'' *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Sollte die Eskaltion hier bereits zu Ende gehen, dann erscheint folgende Mitteilung: This seems to have been a distribution and holding centre for slaves, run by a medical division of the Blood Raider Covenant. All of the slaves held there seem to have lost their lives in the attack. Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: This seems to have been a distribution and holding center for slaves run by a medical division of the Blood Raider Covenant. No slaves survived the attack, but one of them did manage to send you a few different coordinates to similar locations before perishing. Man landet wiederum an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner vor dem Tor *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *3 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Arch Sage/Shadow Sage) - tw. NOS thumb|Save The Slaves 2 - hinter dem TorDer Abschuss des Dark Blood Cruisers löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Sollte nichts ausgelöst werden, dann empfiehlt sich ein Flug durch das Tor. Hinter dem Tor trifft man nur auf die verlassene Ruine einer Amarr Station. Dritte Stufe thumb|Save The Slaves 3Beschreibungstext: This station seems to have been recently deserted, but you can't find any indication as to why. You feel that the trail is quickly growing cold, except for some sketchy description of a place from the slave in the previous encounter. Man landet an der Ruine einer Minmatar Mining Station Gegner *2 Battleships (Corpus Archon/Prophet) *5 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Shadow Sage) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Follower/Herald/Worshipper) ''- web/scramble'' *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Reaver) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Arch Priest/Shadow Sage) Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Cruisers löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Vierte Stufe thumb|Save The Slave 4ABeschreibungstext: It looks as the Blood had some idea they were about to be raided and were trying to evacuate in time. Luckily you managed to get track on the ships that got away and have exact co-ordinates to their location. Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten drei Stufen ist dieser Ort über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Die Gegner teilen sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *2 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Seer) *3-4 Cruiser (Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Follower/Herald/Raider/Reaver/Worshipper) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *2 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Visionary) *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Reaver) thumb|Save The Slaves 4BDas Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt ist ca. 40 km vom Einwarppunkt entfernt. Es lässt sich jederzeit benutzen, kein Schiff im ersten Abschnitt muss abgeschossen werden. Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *5-6 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Fanatic/Phantom/Seer/Shade) *2 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Engraver/Arch Reaver) *2-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Follower/Worshipper) ''- web/scramble'' *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Raider/Reaver) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Corpum Believer) Wenn der Dark Blood Believer abgeschossen ist, erscheint ein Popup-Fenster: ''From the look of their faces, the slaves don't mind what happens to them after this. Frail and drawn, they are just happy to get away from this place and not ending their days as blood-cows, satisfying the Blood Covenants twisted needs. '' In der Beute findet man gewöhnlich Deadspace Corpum A-Type und/oder Dark Blood Faction Modul(e), man rettet auch einige Sklaven (Slaves) aus dem Wrack; das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec